Players of games often have feedback that they would like the game developers to hear and act upon. The delivery of this feedback can be disorganized, spread across numerous forums and online communities, making it difficult for the feedback to be heard and acted upon. Additionally, the game developers cannot control the conversation that it may be narrowly focused on choices that affect the game. Due to these issues there is not a suitable mechanism for polling the game community for the direction the community would like the game developers to take the game balancing. These and other drawbacks exist.